Married To Your Bestfriend
by Rhiannon Anais
Summary: "Kalo... kalian dinikahin? Keberatan gak? Dijodohin gitu," - Bunda nya Jihoon. Daniel sama Jihoon cuman bisa diem aja. Kira-kira gimana kelanjutan ceritanya nya? Wanna One, NielWink, Daniel/Jihoon, NielHoon
1. Chapter 1

Married To Your Bestfriend

.

.

.

.

Geng. Inilah FF bahasa non baku aku wkwkwk aku tidak yakin dengan bahasa non baku aku yang sangat berantakan tapi yakinilah, kalau ini adalah bayangan dari diriku yang sebenarnya wkwkwk jika ada bahasa kasar, mohon maklum! Hanya bumbu-bumbu tambahan saja biar ga terlalu flat dan anak baik gituch. Jadi di FF ini pasti OOC semua wkwkwk

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Daniel's POV**

Hai? Gua Daniel. Kang Daniel tepatnya. Kelahiran 1996 tapi udah kerja di perusahaan nya Abi, cabang Gangnam. Hebat gak tuh? Gak sih, kalo kata Jihoon mah biasa aja, gua nya aja yang sombong. Ih, pening temenan sama bocah kayak dia mah. Susah dibuat bahagia, kerjaan nya ngehujat mulu sedih gua... untung sayang. Oh iya, gua sama Jihoon itu udah sahabatan dari bayi, dari bunda nya Jihoon pecah ketuban malah karena gua lahir duluan, obviously. Maka nya gua mah sudah sama dia dari dia masih merah, orok merah gitu. Kalo ditanya bosen apa kagak sama Jihoon? YA JELAS LAH -.- Bayangin aja berapa belas taun gua hidup sama dia. Tapi ya lagi, untung sayang.

Siang ini gua dipaksa pulang kantor lebih awal karena Umi bawel banget dari tadi nyuruh ngejemput Jihoon dari sekolahnya soalnya mau langsung dibawa liburan ke Jeju sama Umi, Abi dan Bunda nya Jihoon. Kalo kalian nanyain ayah nya Jihoon kemana, jawaban nya adalah gatau. Bukan ngelucu sumpah karena ini bukan bahan lucu-lucuan tapi memang ayah nya Jihoon ninggalin Jihoon dari pas Jihoon masih 2 minggu di perut Bunda nya. Kalo kata Umi sih ayah nya Jihoon pergi ninggalin gitu aja... tapi gua gamau ngambil kesimpulan gitu aja jadi aku diam saja deh, karena aku sayang Jihoon. Kasian dia.

Gua udah ada di parkiran sekolah nya Jihoon dari 30 menit yang lalu dan balesan SMS si bogel itu dari tadi cuman satu, "Bentar!". Dia sekolah belasan taun buat apa kalo dia gak paham arti dari kata sebentar... lama-lama home-schooling juga nih anak. Gak ada kemajuan otak nya, berhenti berkembang dari umur 5 taun. Gua udah mau tidur di mobil,

BRAK

"Selamat siang Kang sajangnim!" Teriak nya melengking. Dasar anak perawan. Daniel cuman bisa usap dada aja tiap ketemu Jihoon, nih siap-siap aja sama ulah nya hari ini. Yakin ngerepotin. Pan otak nya berenti berkembang dari 5 taun kata gua juga. "Lama ya nunggunya?" Tanya dia setelah duduk manis dan natep gua dalem-dalem. "Hm." Jawab gua singkat. "Yah... ngambek dong... ih, maafin Jihoon... tadi beneran udah mau diusahain pulang cepet tapi guru Biologi nahan mulu T.T jangan ngambek..."

SEBEL. SEBEL AKU TUH. KALO JIHOON UDAH MOHON-MOHON GINI GUA GABISA MARAH. Ih kan jadi marah-marah. Plin-plan. "Engga, hyung gak marah kok," Jawab gua dengan kalem nya. Jihoon cemberut. Manyun noh.

"Bohong." Todongnya.

"Emang." Ya udah gua jujur aja jawabnya.

"KANNNNN T.T" Kini dia lah yang menangis. Ini gimana ceritanya nya sih -.-

"Ih ih iya enggak beneran! Beneran gak marah suwer! Ngerepotin banget gusti." Jadi aja ngedumel gua.

"Kalo marah bilang ya... biar Jihoon mikir gimana caranya hyung gak marah lagi..." Dia ngomong pake nada lemes sok imut, senjata biar gua gak jadi marah itu, tapi da belasan taun idup bareng masa iya sama hal begitu gak terbiasa? Iya gak iya gak? Makanya udah gak mempan.

"Iya bogel. Bawel amat si udah tidur aja sono! Bakal agak lama ini perjalanan ke pelabuhan nya,"

.

.

.

 **#Jihoon's POV**

Nih ya, aku tuh paling gak suka kalo Daniel hyung marah. Dia jadi pendiem dan menyeramkam... gak suka. Terus suka jadi bicara sekena nya, seperlunya aja, biasanya rusuh jadi diem kan serem ya... makanya kadang suka sebel sama diri sendiri kenapa udah tau Daniel gak suka nunggu masih aja kuya jalan nya alias ngaret nan lamban. Bodo emang.

"Hyung... tadi disekolah ada acara gitu," Aku baru inget ada yang mau aku ceritain, jadi bisa sekalian membuka percakapan. "Acara apaan?" Dari nada ngejawabnya mah udah biasa aja, tapi masih rawan deng. Gajadi. "Euh... semacam hari ayah gitu," Sebenernya aku gamau ngungkit ini karena pasti sedih, tapi ya... dibanding dipendem sendirian? Mending cerita aja.

"Acara nya ngapain aja?" Suara Daniel hyung udah ngelunak, lega aku. "Ya... bikin surat gitu. Terus tulis apa yang pengen kita omongin ke ayah kita..." Lemah aku kalo udah ngomongin beginian, gimana-gimana juga tetep aja kangen. Tetep aja butuh sosok ayah. Makanya kenapa aku ngegantung banget ke Daniel hyung. "Terus... kamu nulis apa?" Tanya Daniel hyung sekarang natep aku karena lagi macet. Aku diem bentar, terus jawab,

"D-Dimanapun ayah berada... terima kasih udah bikin Jihoon lahir ke dunia. Dan... makasih juga udah membiarkan Jihoon lahir dari rahim perempuan hebat kayak bunda yang juga di kelilingi orang yang sama-sama hebat kayak Umi dan Abi. Dan makasih udah membiarkan Jihoon ketemu sama Daniel hyung... gitu. Pokok nya Jihoon curhat gitu... walaupun iya tau bodo emang da gak akan denger orang nya juga tapi ya tau orang nya yang mana aja engga kan? Kkk~ jadi ya udah~ dipuas-puasin di surat itu, aku hebat kan hyung?" Aku natep balik Daniel hyung sambil senyum lebar sedangkan Daniel hyung udah senyum lembut aja tanpa sadar, senyum kesukaan aku~ hehe~ geli ga sih wkwkwk Daniel hyung ngusap sayang kepala aku dan nyingkap poni yang nutupi dahi aku.

"Kamu mah hebat dari lahir Hoon. Sama kayak bunda. Keluarga mukjizat... makanya kenapa kalian berdua itu spesial, terutama kamu nih, spesial banget kamu mah. Kebanyakan spesial nya makanya kadang rada gesrek gitu," Nah mulai. Mulai ngajak perang. "Hyung, mau berantem?"

"Hayu. Tapi jangan disini, sempit. Tar aja di kasur."

...

...

Ini... arah pembicaraan otak gua...

... sama arah pembicaraan nya Daniel hyung...

Agak beda ga sih? Beda kan?

Ih sumpah ya, candaan nya kagak di saring. Jadi malu gua dengernya...

"HYUNG IH!" Aku tonjok aja lengan kekarnya. "Aduh! Ih bidadari masa galak," Ini sumpah wajah aku merah sekarang. Daniel hyung kalo udah jail gini nih, jail nya bisa di berbagai bidang dan bentuk. Kita teh cuman sahabatan, tapi jujur kadang Daniel hyung malah memperlakukan aku kayak pacarnya. Masalah nya mau kayak abang juga dia terlalu manly... aku nya terlalu cantik... bukan muji diri sendiri, gamau aku juga disebut cantik tapi emang tiap ngaca bareng sama dia aku teh mungil banget... jadi orang-orang sering ngira nya aku tuh pacarnya. Mereka ga percaya kalo kita cuman sahabatan. Sulit hidup jadi Park Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

 **#Daniel's POV**

Kita berdua sampe di pelabuhan. Kita langsung naik ke kapal pesiar nya aja karena barang-barang kita di urus sama petugas kapal. "Hyung, emang bunda sama umi abi dimana?" Jihoon mulai nanya-nanya. "Katanya mereka di atas sana, lagi makan malem. Hyung disuruh kesana sama kamu soalnya," Jawabku sambil nunjuk puncak kapal pesiarnya.

Sesuai perintah Umi si ibu negara ya, gua bawa noh si Jihoon ke atas sama gua. Dan emang bener si lagi makan, ya udah akhirnya kita berdua samperin mereka. "Bundaaaa~" Jihoon langsung lari ke bunda nya, kkk~ emang bayi sih, wajar. "Mi, Bi," Aku juga sungkem kok ke mamah papah nya aku, aku juga anak baik. "Jihoonie, apa kabar sayang? Daniel hyung nakal gak sama kamu?" Tanya Umi. "Dih, dateng-dateng malah nanyain Jihoon, bukan nya nanyain Daniel -.-" Sedih banget ga sih hidup jadi Kang Daniel, sama emak sendiri aja di nomor dua kan.

"Duduk, duduk. Ada yang mau dibicarain sama kalian. Penting soalnya." Bunda narik Jihoon buat duduk, begitupun Umi. Jadi kini aku duduk nya hadapan sama Jihoon. Sedangkan Abi? Dia mah kepala suku, duduk nya di ujung meja, beda sorangan alias beda sendiri. "Daniel... bunda kagum sama kamu. Kamu masih muda tapi kamu sudah bisa berdiri sendiri dan sukses, bunda sangat sangat menghormati sisi dewasa kamu." Ucap bunda tiba-tiba. Gua mah udah mesem aja senyum-senyum dipuji begitu, yakin Jihoon udah meletup-letup pengen ngedorong gua ke laut karena cemburu kkk~

"Bunda juga sangat berterima kasih sama kamu yang udah ngejagain Jihoon dari sejak Jihoon lahir sampe sekarang, bunda berani bersumpah sama kamu Jihoon, Daniel gak pernah sekalipun ngebiarin kamu sakit. Mau itu sakit fisik, mental maupun hati. Dari dulu Daniel ngebelain kamuuuu terus, kalo kamu dibully atau di ejek, Daniel yang maju. Kalo ada yang becanda keterlaluan, Daniel yang maju. Kamu pasti gak tau kan kalo alesan Daniel di skors berkali-kali gara-gara berantem itu karena dia berantem sama orang yang gangguin kamu? Karena emang dia gak mau kamu khawatir jadi dia gamau kamu tau," Bunda natep Jihoon. Gua udah nunduk aja, gaberani liat Jihoon yang sekarang natep gua dengan sedih.

"H-Hyung... kenapa gak bilang..." Jihoon nanya pelaaan banget, lembut banget, sedih gua dengernya. Gua gak jawab apa-apa dan cuman bisa diem. "Jadi... bunda, juga umi dan abi... membuat keputusan sementara, disebut sementara karena kita gamau memaksakan sesuatu yang membuat kalian gak bahagia, tapi mungkin... bisa dicoba..." Bunda lanjut bicara. Ini kata-kata nya ambigu pisan, pening pala Daniel. Kita berdua cuman diem dan nunggu Bunda lanjut bicara.

"Kalo kalian dinikahin, kalian keberatan gak? Dijodohin gitu,"

 **DORRR!**

Gua sama Jihoon diem.

...

...

...

Shock gua. Sumpah.

...

Nikah? Out of sudden?

...

Sama Jihoon?

Kita berdua masih diem gitu, gak ada yang komen apa-apa. Sampe akhirnya gua jawab, "Bun... tapi Daniel udah punya pacar..." Ini entah gua bodo apa gimana ya, tapi itu keluar sendirinya dari mulut gua. Soal punya pacar nya iya emang bener, gua udah punya pacar. TAPI TIMING NYA ITU, TIMING NYA SALAH. NAPA GUA NGOMONG PAS LAGI KONDISI KAYAK GINI? MAKSUD NYA- kan bisa ntar ya... gua salah ini... ya tuhan.

 **#Jihoon's POV**

Boleh jujur ga sih? Sakit loh hati nya Jihoon pas tau Daniel hyung udah punya pacar kkk~ sakit banget. Pertama, Daniel hyung gapernah bilang atau cerita lagi deket sama orang, tau-tau udah punya pacar, sedih ga sih serasa ga di anggap? Kedua, kalian pernah gak, mendem perasaan suka sama orang sampe 8 tahun lamanya? Bayangin dong, yang awalnya aku kira cuman cinta monyet doang, awalnya dikira cuman baper doang, tau nya sampe kebawa mimpi dan nungguin kabar dia mulu pas aku mulai remaja dan ngerti sama soal jatuh cinta, tiap hari diem-diem sampe umur 18 taun? Kalo belum, ini nih, aku contoh nya.

Pengen nangis gabisa...

Yang tadinya mau bahagia, gajadi...

Yang tadinya mikir dia beneran care, malah sekarang jadi sakit hati...

Yang tadinya mikir aku satu-satunya orang yang dia perhatiin, taunya engga...

Yang tadinya mikir aku satu-satunya orang yang dia sayang, ternyata engga...

Yang tadinya mikir aku satu-satunya orang yang dia chat, ternyata mungkin aja dia ngechat karena pacarnya lagi gabisa nemenin makanya nyari temen...

Setelah tau dia punya pacar.

Ck.

Bucin emang. Maaf ya kkk~ abisnya Daniel hyung satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada dihidup aku dan yang aku percaya sampe sekarang. Abi mah beda lagi atuh, da dia mah udah kayak papah sendiri. Pure seorang papah, tapi aku ga bersender di Abi. Aku bersender atau lebih tepatnya menyenderkan diri aku ke Daniel hyung.

Karena Daniel hyung beda... dia sepaket. Dia jadi hyung, jadi temen, jadi sahabat, jadi ade juga kadang bisa dia mah, jadi guru, jadi motivator, jadi ayah juga... aku ngegantungin diri aku ke Daniel hyung sepenuhnya... lagi, kejujuran yang dipendem entah dari kapan. Dan sekarang aku ngerasa aku ngeganggu Daniel hyung... aku ngerasa aku terlalu ngegantung sampe lupa kalo Daniel hyung bukan siapa-siapa nya Park Jihoon. Bodoh kkk~

Sekarang mau gimana Hoon? Dia udah punya pacar. Udah mapan, ganteng, mandiri, ramah, gentle, gak pernah marah, siapa yang gamau sama seorang Daniel coba? Wajar banget dia punya pacar, masa depan dia aja udah jelas dan cerah kok. Lah aku mah masih berkutat sama yang namanya pulpen pensil tipe-x dan buku. Masih belajar, masih sekolah. Ga akan sebanding sama Daniel hyung, aku mah ngerepotin. Aduh ini kenapa jadi lebay sih ah, JIHOON! BANGKIT JIHOON! DANIEL HYUNG BUKAN SATU-SATU NYA PRIA DI DUNIA INI!

Gampang ye ngomong? Giliran dilakuin mah mustahil kkk~

Andaikan gapernah suka sama Daniel hyung

Hidup aku gak akan jadi seribet ini.

Serius deh.

Jadi drama banget.

Lebay.

Gamau kayak gini tapi gabisa.

Help?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HAYOLOHHHHH NIELWINK LAGIIII~ ih kecintaan gua mereka berdua tuh kenapa yah. Lucu aja gitu. Jihoon nya sok sok an manly padahal imut bener kayak bayi beruang, Daniel tipikal seme soft gitu yang hati hello kitty namun sangar di kasur. Lucu kan... sebel. Ditunggu review nya geng!**


	2. The Truth

**Mau update cepet nih~ mumpung encer jalan cerita nya wkwkwk makasih banyak untuk yang udah ngereview~ cinta banget lah udah. Cium satu-satu sini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Daniel's POV**

Sesungguhnya, ini... gimana ye ceritanya. Gua pacaran, iya pacaran. Kalo dari secara umum ya kayak orang pacaran aja gimana, tapi emang secara status emang ga resmi sih... percaya gak percaya, cowok ini adalah kakak kelas nya Jihoon di sekolah nya. Gimana caranya bisa kenal? Dari Jisung, temen kantornya yang status nya adalah sepupuan sama cowok ini. Namanya Hwang Minhyun. Awalnya cuman dikenalin doang karena pas itu Jisung mau ngejemput tuh anak ke sekolah nya, pas itu gua ngikut karena mau langsung meeting di cafe, dan malah jadi keterusan. Akhirnya kita jadi sering chatan, teleponan, dan udah beberapa kali jalan bareng. Jihoon gatau karena emang gimana ya... ya itu tadi, disebut pacaran? Engga karena gua gak nembak, tapi ga pacaran juga ya kasar nya sih kita nya udah sayang-sayangan, jadi sama aja kayak pacaran. Susah ngejelasin nya.

Tapi jujur ini gua ngedeketin Minhyun karena gua butuh sesuatu yang ngalihin perhatian gua dari Jihoon...

Gua rada curiga kalau gua suka sama tuh anak. Kadang suka gak kekontrol posesif nya, kadang keluar cemburu nya, dan gua takut Jihoon nyadar. Gua gak siap aja gitu kalo sampe gua harus jauh sama dia. Se-enek-enek nya gua sama Jihoon, tetep aja rasa sayang nya lebih gede. Jauh lebih gede. Gila gak akan ada yang tau sesayang apa gua sama Jihoon.

Gua rela mati demi dia. Sumpah. Sesayang itu. Lebay tapi emang gitu adanya, gua jujur ini.

Tapi ya itu... makin lama makin sayang dan gua takut sayang nya malah jadi sayang melebihi kakak ke ade nya, gua udah nyadar itu dari lama, maka dari itu gua butuh orang lain yang bisa buat jadiin pengalihan perhatian. Ini gua jahat sih sama Minhyun, gamau bilang kalo dia itu jadi sebagai batu loncatan atau pelampiasan, tapi emang gitu adanya. Dia pelampiasan gua yang gabisa sama Jihoon. Sebenernya bukan gabisa, tapi gua gamau.

.

.

Kenapa gamau?

.

.

Karena gua takut gabisa bahagiain dia. Udah pasti gabisa. Dia berhak buat dapetin pasangan yang lebih lebih dari gua. Gua ancur. Setelah punya duit sendiri jadi foya-foya mulu, minum-minum, bayar cewek sana sini, main cewek sana sini, deketin cewek sana sini, cowok juga. Parah kan? Maka dari itu gua gamau. Kasian Jihoon kalo harus sampe sama gua, tar malah ikutan ancur, gua gamau. Dia anak baik, dan dia berhak dapetin orang yang sama baik nya sama dia. Yang pasti bukan gua. Udah gitu aja.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan tadi bikin gua gabisa tidur, mau makan juga ga nafsu... mau main game juga ga mood... masalahnya Jihoon nolak buat tidur sama gua ini, biasanya dia yang maksa biar tidur sama gua, kan gua bingung jadinya... segitunyakah dia gamau dijodohin sama gua? Sampe ngejauh dan bikin gua gila gini? Ck.

Karena gua mumet banget, akhirnya gua milih buat keluar dari kamar gua dan liat pemandangan laut aja dah, bodo keliatan alay juga. Gak akan bunuh diri ini, gua gak selebay itu. Oh btw, ini kapal emang belom sampe ke Jeju, nyampe nya tar besok sore karena kita ngambil rute jauh biar ngerasain liburan di kapal pesiar juga cenah kata Umi mah. Ekstra banget kan Umi aku? Emang. Sabar ya Bi, Bun. Maklumin aja udah, banyak mau doi mah. Ini gua keluar make jubah orang-orang bangsawan kalo tidur gitu, biar gaya aja entah kenapa, pengen doang gitu.

Gua jalan ke _deck_ atas dan gua liat Jihoon lagi duduk di salah satu sofa disana. Dia ketawa-ketawa, kayak nya lagi video call-an sama orang lewat laptop nya. Masa iya dia ngomong sendiri kan -.-? Ya udah gua samperin dah sekalian, pengen tau juga dia masih mau ngejauh apa engga.

Dia noleh bentar pas tau gua nyamper dan duduk di sebelah dia, gak ngomong apa-apa, terus dia geserin laptop punya dia biar gua juga ikut kesorot. Disitu ada Seongwoo, Johnny, Sungwoon, Daehwi, Jinyoung, Doyoung, Yuta, Taeyong, Mark, Wendy sama Seulgi. Itu geng dia, yang bontot disitu tuh Daehwi, Jinyoung, Mark sama dia, sisa nya kakak kelas semua tapi emang mereka deket sih, gara-gara sering disuruh ngisi acara festival musik sekolah, akhirnya mereka jadi deket dan nge-geng. Itu tuh yang cewek dua, kakak kelas nya yang sekarang udah mau lulus, mereka berdua deket banget sama Jihoon. Udah kayak bodyguard nya udah, gua aja digalakin mulu. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang tau lebih banyak soal Jihoon daripada gua sendiri, mereka tempat curhat nya Jihoon.

" _Ayo brother! What's up!?" - Johnny._

" _Eiy~! Daniel bro is in da house yo!" - Mark._

" _Hei hyung! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" - Daehwi._

" _Annyeong," - Jinyoung._

" _Aigoo~ si tampan muncul~ hai tampan, apa kabar? Aku rindu~" - Yuta._

" _Najis sumpah Yut. Hai hyung!" - Doyoung._

" _Ada pangeran dari mana ini? Layar laptop gua jadi ganteng begini," - Seongwoo._

" _Ya karena ada gua lah! Secara gitu," - Sungwoon._

" _..." - Taeyong._

" _..." - Seulgi._

" _... ini pening gua. Kalian gandeng banget astaga... kasian itu Daniel sama Jihoon, speechless liat penghuni ragunan saling saut menyaut." - Wendy._

Gua mah cuman bisa ketawa aja menyaksikan geng alay ini, hiburan sebenernya karena kalo udah di lingkungan kerja mah susah dapet temen-temen kayak mereka. Udah pada serius dan susah di ajak ngebanyol, maklum, otak nya mikirin masa depan. Susah buat seneng-seneng. Jihoon juga ketawa. Adem gua tiap liat Jihoon ketawa... cantik banget ga ngerti lagi.

"Kasian Wendy noona, Seulgi noona sama Taeyong hyung, mereka bertiga dari tadi nyimak doang obrolan kalian, pusing pasti itu yakin da gua mah wkwkwk" Jihoon ketawa lagi. _"Ini kalian berdua ngapain di kapal pesiar berdua? Honeymoon? Enggak kan?"_ Ini nih yang nanya, Seongwoo, biang kerok. Dasar kurap. "Iye honeymoon. Gak pada dikasih tau emang?" Celetuk gua.

" _WOAHHH SERIUSAN!?" - Doyoung._

" _DIH GA BILANG-BILANG DONG." - Johnny._

" _Kalian berdua pengkhianat." - Yuta._

Kan rusuh. Belom apa-apa udah alay reaksi nya. Jihoon mah diem aja gak respon apa-apa. Biasanya dia marah... kok ini engga... salah gua apa si...

" _Honeymoon sama siapa Niel?"_

 **DEG!**

 **Suara nya Minhyun.**

Gua langsung diem ngebatu. Tiba-tiba wajah nya Minhyun muncul di call nya Daehwi. Kaget dong gue. Sumpah. Gua gamau ketemu sama Minhyun pas Jihoon nya juga ada. Mana lewat video call, kan nanggung, bakal banyak salah paham ini yakin.

"E-Eh... Minhyun... ngapain dirumah Daehwi?" Tanya gua kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Jihoon's POV**

Ini ngancurin mood sumpah. Gua tau siapa pacarnya Daniel hyung, ya Minhyun hyung. Dari siapa? Ya dari Daehwi dan yang lain. Mereka yang awal nya nanya-nanya ke gua soal mereka berdua. Pas banget setelah pertemuan soal jodoh-jodohan tadi di meja makan. Daehwi ngirimin foto-foto mereka lagi jalan pula, dan gua cuman respon nya jawab gatau karena emang gua gatau. Kecuali Wendy noona sama Seulgi noona sih... karena mereka tau soal gua suka Daniel hyung.

"Hai Minhyun hyung~ sudah lama tidak bertemu," Gua sapa aja sekalian, bodo amat. Gua gak kesel sama Minhyun hyung nya sumpah, dia baik banget, banget banget banget. Kalem, cantik, jujur, perhatian, lemah lembut, ah sempurna udah. Pantes aje Daniel mau. Tapi masalah nya ya itu, gua gedeg nya sama si Daniel ini. Napa deketin nya orang baik kayak Minhyun hyung? Bego. Gua nya gak rela Minhyun hyung ketemu sama orang kayak Daniel hyung,

Gue nya juga gak rela Daniel hyung sama Minhyun hyung... udah tau kalah telak sih dari Minhyun hyung mah hehe, jadi makin sedih.

" _Jihoonie... tar kapan-kapan belajar bareng lagi sini sama Daehwi. Oh, iya Niel, ini aku lagi dirumah Daehwi karena orang tua nya Daehwi lagi keluar kota selama 3 hari, jadi aku nemenin sekalian bantuin tugas-tugas sekolah dia hehe... kalian lagi liburan bareng?"_

Boleh nangis gak? Wkwkwkwk. Lembut banget ngomong nya.

"I-Iya... kita lagi liburan bareng..." Suara nya aja salting. Kapan coba Daniel hyung bisa lembut gini? Gak pernah. Cuman sama Minhyun hyung doang. Sama gua aja yang katanya sayang manggilnya bogel -.-

" _D-Daehwi! Ayo belajar lagi sana! Kan besok ujian!"_ Wendy noona malah ngusir Daehwi. Ngerti sih gua mah, da dia tau cerita nya, semuanya. Tapi ya masa iya harus sampe diusir, kan kasian Daehwi nya yang pengen teleponan. "Ih biarin aja noona, kan bisa sambil video call-an belajar nya. Iya ga Hwi? Lagian kasian ini lagi ada yang pacaran malah di ganggu wkwkwk"

Gua ngomong nya aja sakit hati, udah di ulu hati ini. Pengen nyeburin diri ke laut aja mumpung lagi di tengah laut. Gua udah gabisa nutupin kalo gua bete pula... IH. SEBEL. _"Kamu juga tidur Jihoon, udah malem. Itu kamu diluar cuma pake kaos sama kolor begitu doang, masuk angin ntar. Udah sana,"_ Deuh. Kini aku yang di usir oleh mamah Seulgi. Wendy sama Seulgi udah natep gua was-was. Gua ngalah.

"Iya... mau tidur aja, capek juga hehe... kalian lanjut teleponan nya sama Daniel hyung ya, aku mau tidur duluan aja. Dadah~" Gua tinggalin noh laptop sama si Daniel. "E-Eh! Tungguin! Gua juga mau tidur! Ya udah kalian aku juga mau tidur ya! Bye!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon," Dia manggil. Gamau noleh plis.

"Jihoon," Masih manggil.

"Park Jihoon!"

 **Greb.**

 **Tangan gua ditarik.**

 **Nice.**

"Apa?" Akhirnya gua noleh dan natep dia dalem-dalem. Daniel hyung diem doang. Gua masih diem juga nungguin dia ngomong. "Hyung, Jihoon ngantuk... kalo ada yang mau diomongin sekarang, cepetan, kalo ga penting-penting amat, besok aja, bisa kan?" Ini gua pengen cepet-cepet ke kamar, pengen nangis ke Wendy noona. Ga kuat gua kalo harus sok-sok an kuat, cemen. Mau gimana lagi? Dibanding sakit karena dipendem, mending nangis terus keluarin semua kan?

"Kamu sakit?"

Dia ngelus kepala aku lembuuuut banget...

Nanya nya juga lembuuuut banget...

Mata gua udah berair...

Gua ngegeleng terus buru-buru pergi.

Ga ngomong apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Daniel's POV**

Ni anak kenapa si... gua khawatir. Apa gua tanyain sama temen-temen nya aja? Atau gua langsung tanyain Wendy? Tapi gua takut gua malah gak ngehargain privasi dia dan ngorek-ngorek seenaknya... gua gamau Jihoon jadi gak percaya sama gua gara-gara itu.

ADUUUHHHH BANTUIN DANIEL DONGGG T.T DANIEL UDAH MAU MATI INI.

PENGEN MELUK TAPI NYA DIA NYA KAYAK YANG GAMAU

PENGEN NGELUS PIPI NYA TAPI DIA NYA KAYAK YANG GAMAU

Pengen melukin dia sambil tidur kayak biasanya tapi dia nya gamau...

Emang dia nya gamau...

Kan. Ini yang gua maksud. Disaat gua gak kekontrol dan semua rasa sayang gua ke dia muncul nya kayak gini. Kayak ke pacar. Ck. Alay anda. Daniel alay. Apa gua lamar aja langsung besok gitu ya? Gak kuat gua. Langsung nikahin aja lah mau dianya gamau juga. Gak tahan gua jauh-jauhan kayak gini.

Ini kali ya yang dimaksud gabisa hidup tanpa orang yang kamu sayang,

Beneran gabisa.

IH.

BODO AH.

GUA TELEPON SI WENDY.

BODO.

BODO AMAT.

Gua ambil handphone gua dari saku, terus langsung nelepon si Wendy. Udah ga mikir bakal masih bangun apa kagak pokok nya mah gua telepon. _"Lu tau kagak ini jam berapa bang?"_ Nyorongot dari awal angkat telepon. Udah dibilangin juga kayak security ini cewek-cewek pembela Jihoon. Oh iya, mereka berdua emang gak manggil gua 'oppa', geli katanya. Perempuan macam apa coba kan -.- "Ya maaf... ini penting banget. Please dengerin dulu,"

" _Apa? Mau nyari tau soal Jihoon? Terus mau nanyain kenapa Jihoon murung? Terus mau nanyain kenapa Jihoon ngejauh? Mau nanyain dia sakit apa kagak? Mau nanyain salah lu apa dan dimana? Itu?"_

Anjir. Ngena semua. Bener semua pula.

Si Jihoon nemu temen beginian dari mane coba, cenayang.

" _Gua gabisa ngomong banyak, karena ini kan sebenernya masalah batin kalian ye. Ya maksudnya, disini gua cuman sebagai tempat penampungan cerita keluh kesah nya Jihoon, jadi kalo mau minta saran, gua ga yakin. Takut salah gua juga. Tapi yang pasti, ada banyak hal yang lu gatau dari Jihoon. Bukan sifat, bukan kebiasaan, bukan pula kesukaan atau ketidaksukaan dia pada sesuatu, kalo soal itu mah gua yakin lu expert nya udah. Tapi ini nyangkut soal perasaan... gua takut ngomong nya, takut jadi dibenci Jihoon dan dia gabisa percaya lagi sama gua, tapi gua gak tega Niel... sumpah,"_ Gua diem aja dengernya. Masih mencoba untuk mencerna.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya gua gak ngerti.

" _Ihh pantes aje Jihoon gedeg ama lu! Lu nya gak peka! Dia suka sama kamu Daniel. Dia sayang sama kamu. Sayang yang bukan ade ke abang nya, lebih dari itu. Ini gua keluarin semua karena apa? Karena dia udah mendem perasaan dia bertaun-taun asal lu tau aja. Kebayang gak tuh sesabar apa dan setabah apa Jihoon selama ini tau lu leor kesana kemari sama cewek dan cowok gak jelas,"_

Sumpah. Ini... gua ngebatu beneran. Kayak mimpi gua ngedenger penjelasan Wendy.

"B-Bertaun-taun? Sejak kapan?" Gua nanya lagi.

" _8 taun yang lalu. Fucking 8 years. Dia mendem semua itu dari dia masih ingusan, dari dia gak ngerti soal beginian, sampe akhirnya dia nyadar kalo dia jatuh cinta sama elu. Tapi elu nya biadab, jadi aje dia nya ragu. Ragu buat jujur, karena takut gak bisa memenuhi kriteria elu sesuai dengan orang-orang yang pernah sama elu. Dia ngebanding-bandingin diri dia sama mantan-mantan elu. Tertekan dia Niel... dia ngagumin lu banget banget. Plis atuh lah masa kudu dijauhin dulu baru lu nanyain soal ini..."_

8 tahun. Astaga. 8 tahun tuh ga sebentar. Dia nahan semua nya dari 8 tahun yang lalu? Itu anak terbuat dari apaan? Kecil begitu tapi kuat nahan perasaan nya sama seseorang selama itu. Gua ngerasa bersalah sumpah.

" _Nih, kalo gua mau jujur lagi mah yah, barusan gua abis teleponan sama Jihoon. Nangis dia, bilang kangen sama Daniel hyung... kangen sama appa... pengen meluk tapi gabisa da takut ngeganggu elu yang lagi sayang-sayangan sama si Minhyun katanya. Lu jauhin aja napasi si Minhyun, lagian kalian gak resmi pacaran kan?"_ Ini gua masih speechless loh. Jihoon... maafin hyung sayang... 

"I-Iya... kita gak pacaran..." Jawab gua pelan. _"Ya udah, kelar kan? Tinggal tugas lu sekarang cari cara gimana ngomong jujur ke Jihoon dan jelasin soal hubungan lu sama Minhyun. Manfaatin waktu kalian di Jeju, karena kalo udah balik ke Seoul bakal susah. Banyak biang kerok entar,"_ Saran Wendy.

" _Udah kan? Mau tidur gua, ngantuk ini,"_

"I-Iya udah... makasih banyak Wan. Sumpah. Gua jadi tau semua ini dari elu. Beneran makasih banyak. Nitip Jihoon ya, bilang kalo dia ada apa-apa. Jagain terus dia," Ini gua beneran ngelunak geng. Beneran pengen meluk Jihoon. Mau langsung ke kamar nya... yakin dikunci. Mau langsung ngajak ngomong sekarang... kasian Wendy, pasti dia kena imbas dari Jihoon karena udah ngebocorin. Masih harus dipikirin pelan-pelan biar mateng.

Jihoon... Park Jihoon yang bakal jadi Kang Jihoon nanti...

Hehe... ih ngebayangin nya aja udah seneng setengah mati.

Jihoon maafin hyung...

Hyung selama ini ngejagain kamu dari orang-orang yang bikin kamu sakit hati...

Tau nya hyung sendiri yang nyakitin kamu,

Hyung janji ga akan nyakitin kamu lagi...

Sekali lagi maafin hyung ya sayang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyehe... hehehe... ini di bikin cepet alurnya, biar langsung mesra-mesraan. Heheheehehehehe. MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW NYA!**


	3. Confession

**Ada yang doain semoga aku encer terus otak nya dan ide nya lancar terus katanya SexYeol, amiiiiin amiiiin. Doain ya guys~ ini lagi diupdate satu-satu si FF nya, Your Existence udah update, terus LABYRINTHINE lagi on process masih nyari alur yang greget karena beda banget itu alur dan tema cerita nya sama FF aku yang lain, jauh lebih complicated. Terus SM ENT MARRIAGE juga sedang on process~ lagi nyari feel NoRen nya ini guyssss doakannn~**

 **Kalo ditanya kenapa udah kelas 12 semester 2 masih sempet update FF dan bikin FF, jawaban nya adalah karena ini salah satu gate-away aku dari dunia sekolah yang memusingkan hulu alias kepala yes. Ini hiburan aku, nyalurin apa yang aku suka dan yang aku bisa lewat media yang mendukung. Salah satu buat ngobatin depresi aku juga~ karena aku orang nya over-thinking banget kan, jadi hal kecil juga dipikirin banget gitu, nahhh ini tuh cara aku buat bisa ngontrol diri, jadi rileks gitu~**

 **Sharing hari ini sampai disini! Mari dilanjut baca FF nya yahhh oh iya, ada yang tau author yang namanya Emmetropia? Itu akun aku tapi aku lupa E-Mail jadi nya gabisa bukan akun itu lagi padahal pengen banget lanjut FF yang ada disana, banyak banget yang dukung~ aku jadi merasa bersalah huhuhu nasib kebanyakan email jadi begini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Jihoon's POV**

Wadaw... pala gua sakit bener ini bangun-bangun... apa karena masuk angin kali ya? Pegel-pegel pula. Ah bener masuk angin ini mah, ih anjir, kena angin dikit aja langsung ripuh gini. Deuhhh elah, mentang-mentang badan gua kecil ya tuhan. Ini mau mandi aja mikir-mikir gais, sieun masuk angin lagi. Di kapal pesiar begini ada tukang pijit gak sih?

Gua liat-liat fasilitas kapal pesiar dari buku yang dikasih dari kapal pesiarnya itu, semacam buku panduan ada fasilitas apa aja disana. Dih... kagak ada dong. Apa gua tanyain bunda aja kali ya? Akhirnya gua bangkit dan keluar buat nyari bunda. Pengen dipijit dede... ga enak badan... nangis nih ah

Pas ke atas, ke tempat dimana tadi malem gua video call-an sama geng alay, disana ada Bunda, Umi dan... yap. Si ganteng dari goa hantu, Kang Daniel. Lengkap aje ini pagi-pagi meriang malah ditemuin sama si ganteng. Muntah gua, mabok, engga bukan mabok karena dia ganteng, mabok sakit hati sis. Aduh... gua belum mood ini buat tatap muka sama Daniel... tapi nya dia keburu liat gua dari jauh...

"Jihoon sayang! Sini nak! Mau makan apa cantik?" Si Umi riang mulu tiap ketemu gua, baik banget emang, mamah kedua. Karena gak enak, akhirnya gua duduk di sebelah Daniel dan ngeladenin emak-emak rusuh yang sekarang sibuk nawarin ini itu. Padahal gua udah gede... pesen sendiri ge bisa... tapi ya sudahlah, naluri emak yah, sulit. "Lu sakit?" Si Daniel nanya. Untuk kesekian kali nya dia nanya gua sakit apa kagak, GUA SAKIT HATI NIEL. ADUH MASA IYA KUDU JUJUR. KAGAK KAN -.-?

Gua ngegeleng pelan, "Kayak nya mah masuk angin..." Jawab gua pelan. Terus kenape lu ngegeleng kalo lu ngaku Hoon-.-? Daniel gak ngomong apa-apa terus tiba-tiba dia ngelus-ngelus punggung gua pelan. "Gara-gara tadi malem kah?" Tanya nya pelan. Gua cuman nyengir kaku doang, meng'iya'kan apa yang di bilang. "Bun, disini gak ada tukang pijit?" Akhirnya tujuan utama gua kesampean, mau nanyain ini nih, tukang pijit. "Tukang pijit? Ya gak ada atuh sayang, ai kamu," Jawab bunda sambil ketawa.

"Dih, odeng lu mah. Disini adanya spa & massage, lu kalo nanya ke petugas 'Misi bang, numpang tanya, ada tukang pijit apa kagak?' ya jawaban nya kagak ada. Cerdas pisan -.-" Daniel noyor pala gua, sedangkan Umi sama Bunda ketawa puas banget ya allah, segitu bahagianya liat gua dihina Daniel hyung? Emak macam apa kalian berdua... Jihoon kecewa. "Ya kan gua kagak ngarti hyung T.T" Jujur aja gua mah emang gak ngerti dan baru tau, maklum, turis dari Rusia, gak bisa bahasa Inggris. "Dan lagipula spa & massage nya tutup sampe lusa, mereka belom buka. Sakit badan banget kah?" Tanya Daniel Hyung.

"Engga si... gapapa gak sakit-sakit amat kok, tar juga sembuh," GUA NGEBOHONG LALALAAAA bener emang odeng lu, padahal badan udah kayak mau copot semua dari engsel nya. Gapapa gapapa, kan Jihoon strong. "Tar mandi air anget aja, berendem disitu tapi jangan lama-lama tar lu nya mateng,"

"Ngelucu hyung?" Tanya gua sarkastik. Abisnya garing. Kan sebel. "Ya udah Jihoon mau ke kamar aja ya, ini angin nya gede banget takut malah makin masuk angin, dadah Bunda~ dadah Umi~" Gua pamitan mau ngegadag aja di kamar gua sampe nyampe ke Jeju tar sore, mau nyakep-nyakepin diri biar pas turun dari kapal gak ada yang tau kalo gua meriang karena masuk angin. Tetap bersinar bak berlian dan mutiara di lautan. Tetap bersinar bak mutiara di lautan dan berlian. Tetap bersinar bak mutiara dan berlian di lautan. Yang bener yang mane. Haha, Gua ngomong sendiri. Bego.

"Ke hyung engga?" Protes dia. "Ga." Jawab gua singkat terus pergi lempeng aja~ biarin dia ngedumel juga. Udah biasa.

.

.

.

.

 **#Daniel's POV**

Akhirnya sampe genggggg! Turun dari kapal pesiar nih gua tapi ya gitu, gabisa turun duluan karena ibu-ibu negara dan bapak presiden alias orang-orang tua turun duluan dan dengan tenang nya ninggalin banyak barang, terus gua yang ngecekin satu-satu. Hebat emang. Duh, untung udah tua, jadi dimaklumi. Gua jalan-jalan aje di lorong kapal pesiar yang udah sepi karena udah pada turun, tiba-tiba gua liat pintu kamar Jihoon masih ketutup.

Cklek

Eh sumpah Jihoon lagi tidur, ga ada yang bangunin dan ditinggal sendirian. Untung gua masuk, coba kalo gua gak ngeh dan ngira dia udah turun, dia balik lagi ke Seoul sendirian anjir, kasian istri gua. Eh calon maksud nya, kalem. Agak ngebet gua. Gua deketin kasurnya terus gua liatin wajah dia lagi tidur. Cantik... cantik banget. Sampe deg-degan gua liatin nya.

"Bayi... Bayi kesayangan nya Daniel..." Ucap gua pelan sambil gua usapin kepala nya dan nyubitin pipi embil nya pelan. Ih gemes ya allah... ada yah makhluk secantik Jihoon. Padahal cowok, tapi gila jantung gua deg-degan liatin nya saking cantiknya. "Ngg~" Bangun dia kkk~ ngulet nya aja lucu, kayak ulet beneran. Pengen nyium astaga. WOY AH! OTAK NYA UDAH KEMANA-MANA. Jalan-jalan duluan, kurang ajar ni otak.

Gua perhatiin aja sambil senyum sampe dia buka mata dan nyadar ada gua. Matanya Jihoon tuh yah, mata yang bisa bikin orang sekali liat langsung jatuh cinta. Isi dunia gua ada dimata dia. Secantik itu. Sayang banget gua sama si Jihoon... gak main-main ini, beneran pengen gua nikahin. "H-Hyung?" Dia buru-buru bangun dan duduk. Gua ketawa aja. "Kok kaget sih, btw kita udah sampe di Jeju,"

Dia diem doang, kayak nya masih ngumpulin nyawa. "Ooh... iya... terus?" Ini gua kudu jawab apa coba. Kenapa dia nanya. "Ya elu kagak mau turun?" Tanya gua dengan nada sesabar mungkin. Terus dia ketawa, cu amat istri nya Daniellllll! "Hehe... iya ya kudu turun, bentar, mau beresin barang-barang dulu," Dia udah mau gerak nyari cas-an hape, nyari hape, nyari tab nya, nyari yang lain. Terus dia diem.

"Barang nya gak ada ya?" Tanya gua gemes sendiri. "Ih... iya... pada kemana..." Dia ngomong sendiri sambil liat kiri kanan. Gua tunjukin ransel yang ada dipunggung gua. "Ini bukan?" Tanya gua. Dia ngeliatin gua terus ngeliat ransel kuning punya dia udah ada dipunggung gua. Dia nyengir, "Hehe iya~ yang itu~" Suara nya manjaaa banget, duh, dia kagak tau apa gua pengen nyium dari kemaren, ngegodain mulu. "Ya udah yuk turun, hyung juga udah mau turun kok ini,"

.

.

.

.

Kita kira, kita bakal tidur di hotel. Coba tebak kita disuruh tidur dimana selama seminggu di Jeju? Di villa kecil. Villa honeymoon geng. Karena apa, ini villa, kalian naik ke atas, itu langsung kamar, ga ada ruangan, ga ada sekat, ga ada pintu, langsung kasur dan setting-an kamar. Toilet nya cuman ditutupin tirai putih... GAK ADA PINTU. NGUNCI NYA BEGIMANEEEEE.

Bener-bener ini parents jaman jigeum.

Kudu diapain coba itu emak-emak dan seorang bapak yang tiada kuasa melawan 2 singa betina yang banyak maunya.

Masalahnya...

...

...

Gimana kabar gua dan 'Daniel Kecil' tiap malem kalo kayak begini setting-an nya?

Ini gua senyum gais.

Bukan senyum seneng.

Senyum pait.

Pait banget.

Pahang.

"Hyung... ini... kita gak salah villa... kan?" Jihoon nanya pelaaaan banget. "Jihoon, kalo kamu kaget, hyung juga kaget. Karena ini... villa honeymoon... tapi barang-barang kita ada disini semua berarti ga salah," Gua liat ada 2 koper gede, 1 tas tenteng yang isi nya adalah PS4 ya gais terus ada ransel gua. Kita berdua cuman bisa diem aja karena gatau mau ngomong apa.

.

.

.

.

 **#Jihoon's POV**

Daniel hyung asik main PS sendirian, gua asik nontonin dia heboh sendiri. Ini gua banyak pikiran udah kayak kolot, kebalik sama Daniel hyung, dia yang lebih tua dan udah kerja malah main PS, gua yang masih sekolah malah diem banyak pikiran. Dominan tentang perjodohan sih... terus Daniel hyung sama Minhyun hyung... terus... ya... banyak pokok nya. Tapi dua hal itu yang ngeganggu banget otak sampe susah mikir dan frustasi sendiri.

Daniel hyung nengok, dia naro stik PS nya ke sembarang arah di kasur terus mundur dan nyender di senderan kasur, jadi kita sejajar sekarang. Gua diem aja, suka-suka dia mau ngapain dah, lagi susah fokus. Daniel hyung diem doang pula. Tapi ketauan lirik-lirik, sebel. "Jihoon," Ck. Kalo udah manggil gini pasti ada yang penting mau di omongin. Suka jadi deg-degan sendiri, takut ada masalah yang gak sadar dibuat sama gua... eh, ngarti kan maksud nya? Gak sadar bikin salah ke dia gitu. "Hm," Jawab gua setenang mungkin padahal jantung udah mau meledak.

"Pernah suka sama orang gak?"

 **Deg.**

 **Kenapa nanyain itu...**

 **Kenapa pas gua lagi kacau...**

 **Kenapa tiba-tiba...**

"P-Pernah..." Jawab gua pelaaaan banget. "Ceritain dong," Pinta nya tiba-tiba. Gua ngegeleng pelan, "Gak ah..." Tolak gua pelan. Duh, makin down sumpah. Kenape si hyung, gak ngerti banget kondisi Jihoon. "Kenapa?" Masih nanya. "Udah mau dilupain soalnya hehe... lagi proses mau melupakan," Jawab gua pelan dan ragu. Daniel hyung diem. Gak ngomong apa-apa.

"Hyung mau cerita boleh gak?" Tanya dia. Ini kenapa ya Kang Daniel random banget malem ini, tadi minta buat gua cerita sekarang dia yang jol mau cerita. Gua ngangguk doang gak ngomong apa-apa.

"Hmmm... gimana ya mulainya... kamu tau gak, rasanya jadi cowok paling goblok sedunia karena gak peka sama perasaan orang terdekat nya sendiri selama bertaun-taun?" Gua cuman bisa diem, ngena banget anjay. Gua nunduk aja berharap dia ngerti kalo itu tuh 'iya'. "Nah, hyung lagi di posisi itu sekarang. Deket dari kecil... ngabisin waktu dari kecil pasti selalu bareng... saling jagain, tapi tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka, si hyung nya ini tuh tiba-tiba malah jatuh cinta sama ade nya sendiri. Gak ade kandung sih... ya pokok nya karena gede bareng jadi udah kayak ade gitu kan ya. Karena hyung nya ini gamau hubungan dia sama ade nya jadi rusak cuman gara-gara masalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, akhirnya dia mundur dan nyari orang lain, terus macarin orang lain buat jadi pelampiasan. Main cewek sama cowok sana sini... pokok nya jadi cowok terbangsat di dunia aja,"

Gua diem aja dengerin nya. Nyimak.

"Taunya... si ade nya ini udah nyimpen perasaan ke hyung nya selama 8 tahun."

Gua ngebatu, matung denger kalimat itu. Gua gaberani noleh ke Daniel karena tau dia lagi liatin gua dalem-dalem. "Dan goblok nya, si hyung nya gak peka. Malah leor sana sini, padahal ade kesayangan nya sering nangis sendiri dan sakit hati... kamu kalo di posisi si ade nya bakal ngasih kesempatan kedua buat hyung nya gak? Karena hyung nya kan udah nyadar dan baru ngerti kalo sebenernya yang dicari selama ini tuh, ya ade nya itu. Cuman gak nyadar aja karena dikira bertepuk sebelah tangan, tau nya engga,"

Air mata udah ngumpul.

Badan gua gemeteran.

Gua nunduk makin dalem.

 **Tes**

 **Runtuh.**

 **Nangis gua.**

"H-Hiks... hiks..." Lepas semua. "Hoon... berat ya nyimpen perasaan ke hyung selama 8 tahun, hm?" Daniel hyung ngedeket terus meluk gua. Pecah tangis gua, nangis sesegukan. Gua remes tuh kaos yang dia pake dan nangis kenceng banget. "Hyung jahat ya? Malah gak nyadar dan main sama banyak cewek cowok. Gak nyadar ade nya sendiri padahal sayang sama hyung... lebih dari cuman sekedar ade ke abang nya, Jihoon mau mukulin hyung juga boleh kok..."

Gua ngegeleng berkali-kali. "J-Jihoon gak akan mukul... gak tega... hiks..." gua maksa ngomong sambil nangis, ih, malu Hoon. Bodo maneh.

.

.

.

.

 **#Daniel's POV**

"Hyung brengsek lagi nih sekarang bikin kamu nangis. Maafin hyung ya Jihoon... harusnya hyung tau, harusnya hyung nyadar, tapi hyung malah sibuk sendiri. Malah asik sama dunia sendiri, lupa buat mikirin perasaan kamu... Jihoon mau maafin hyung gak?" Tanya gua lembut banget. Gak tega gua, Jihoon nangis sesegukan banget ini, dan semua ini gara-gara gua. Dia ngangguk berkali-kali, gua senyum.

Cup~

Gua cium pelipis nya. "Makasih ya sayang... maafin hyung..." Gua peluk erat banget, bodo dia sesek juga, pengen nunjukin semenyesal apa aing udah nyakitin dia selama itu. Gua lepasin pelukan gua terus gua liat dia masih sibuk ngapus air mata yang gak berhenti keluar, ya allah bayi... maafin hyung... sampe segitunya, gak kebayang sesakit apa. Gua ngambil hape gua dari saku terus gua video call sama geng nya dia. Termasuk Minhyun.

" _WOOOOYYYY! ANAK GUA LU APAIN!?" - Seulgi._

" _EH ANJIR! JIHOON SAYANG, DIAPAIN SAMA OM DANIEL HM? JUJUR SAMA MAMAH. DI GREPE-GREPE?" - Wendy._

"Baru mau itu mah. Belom," Jawab gua enteng. "Ihhhh hyung mahh" Dia mukul pala gua karena malu terus dia ngehapus sisa air mata yang ada di mata dia yang sekarang bengkak. "Kalian, ngumpul dong. Gua mau mengatakan banyak hal penting," Kata gua serius. Mereka semua langsung muncul dan nyimak, termasuk Minhyun.

"Minhyun... maafin aku yang udah ngedeketin kamu tanpa alasan, terus ngajak kamu jalan dan sayang-sayangan tapi gak ngasih status jelas ke kamu," Kata gua langsung ke Minhyun tanpa basa basi. _"Hm~ iya Daniel, tenang aja. Lagian emang aku juga cuman nganggep kamu temen kok,"_ Jawab dia nyantai. Beneran nyantai wei, kok bisa yah.

"K-Kamu gak marah?" tanya gua ragu. _"Ngapain dia marah Niel. Orang dia tunangan gua, ya nyantai lah,"_ Wow. Pernyataan Ong Seongwoo yang membuat semua orang nganga terkejut. "Gak lucu anjir." Kata gua kaget. Jihoon cuman ketawa doang, kayak nya dia tau. _"Deuh elah... tanya Jihoon itu! Bilangin Hoon, gua sama Minhyun udah tunangan,"_ Kata Seongwoo. Semua nya langsung minta penjelasan Jihoon. Minhyun ketawa terus dia nunjukin jari manis nya yang udah dilingkarin sama cincin perak.

" _Iya guys~ aku sama Seongwoo baru tunangan 3 bulan yang lalu. Kita gak berani ekspos karena kita masih sekolah kan, jadi pasti kesebar cepet di sekolah, tar malah jadi berita yang engga-engga, makanya kita diem-diem. Maafin yaa gak bilang ke kalian~"_ Minhyun sendiri yang mengakui. SEORANG MINHYUN YANG SANGAT ANGGUN DAN SEMPURNA, TUNANGAN SAMA ANAK TITISAN DAJAL KAYAK SEONGWOO? INI... DUNIA-ADUH. Kasian Minhyun.

" _Wagelaseh ini gua shock berat. Minhyun, kenapa kamu mau sama Seongwoo? Ada aku, ada Johnny, ada Taeyong dan yang lain, kenapa milih nya Seongwoo? Hm? Kamu di ancam kah?"_ Suara lembut Yuta yang dibuat-buat juga kalimat nya yang sangat menghina Seongwoo, kontras bener. "Btw, selamat loh buat kalian berdua. Sumpah kaget gua. Tenang si kalo ternyata Minhyun udah ada yang punya mah, maafin gua ya Ong. Gak maksud deketin bini lu, beneran dah," Gua langsung sujud ke Seongwoo.

" _Itu yang lagi di Jeju, gak nyusul?"_ Si Yuta emang tai pedut. Sebel gua sama tu anak. Dasar Jepang. Gua cuman senyum doang. "Jihoon," Panggil gua. "Hm?" Jawab nya lucu sambil kucek-kucek mata karena perih abis nangis. Gua tarik tangan nya dan di usap-usap pelan sama gua matanya.

"Jihoon mau gak jadi istri nya Daniel?" Tanya gua dengan santainya sedangkan dia langsung diem tapi wajah nya merah sampe ke telinga. "Ih! Gak lucu!" Dia ngomel. "Serius ih, ini hyung serius," Gua tatap matanya dalem-dalem. "H-Hyung..." Dia natep gua sediiiih banget gitu.

Gua senyum se ganteng-ganteng nya, "Jihoon, kamu ngizinin hyung buat ganti marga Park kamu jadi Kang Jihoon gak? Kamu ngizinin hyung buat bangun tiap hari liat ke sebelah ada kamu gak? Kamu ngizinin hyung buat ciumin kamu tiap saat gak? Kamu ngizinin hyung manggil kamu 'istri' tiap hari gak? Kamu ngiz-hmmp"

 **Jihoon nyium bibir gua.**

 **Ini ciuman pertama kita...**

 **Bukan yang pertama buat gua,**

 **Tapi ini first kiss nya Jihoon.**

"Iya hyung... Jihoon mau..." Jawab nya malu-malu. Gua senyum lebaaaaar banget. Kan, udah berapa lama gua senyum mulu gara-gara Jihoon coba hari ini, cuman dia yang bisa bikin gua kayak gini. Gua langsung tarik tangan nya dan gua cium bibirnya. Gua emut bibirnya dengan tempo yang pelan, terus gua hisap pelan tapi pasti. Jihoon gak ada pengalaman ciuman, ciuman dia berantakan dan lugu, tapi gua suka.

"Eungh~" Jihoon ngedesah. Gua lepas ciuman nya terus gua nengok ke hape yang sekarang nunjukin geng nya Jihoon menggila dan teriak-teriak liat adegan ciuman panas gua sama Jihoon tadi. Jihoon nyembunyiin wajah nya ke dada gua sedangkan gua ketawa aja liat reaksi geng nya.

" _ANAK AYAH UDAH BESARRRR YA ALLAHHHHH T.T" - Yuta._

" _AAAAAAAAAA! JIHOON HYUNG! Lucu banget astaga liat Jihoon hyung malu-malu gini... kalian berdua cocok beneran woy, sumpah," - Daehwi._

" _Kamu juga lucu Hwi," -Jinyoung._

" _NITIP JIHOON YA HYUNG!" - Doyoung._

Gua cuman bisa ketaw aja sambil ngusapin punggung Jihoon yang sekarang masih asik melukin gua karena malu. "Udahan yah nelepon nya~ nanti lagi, okay?" Kata gua. Pas mau ditutup, Johnny rusuh.

" _MAU KEMANA GAK? MAU NGAPAIN? KENAPA DITUTUP?"_ Ngeborong noh pertanyaan nya. Gua senyum miring. "Kalo pasutri baru biasanya ngapain?" Tanya gua. Semua langsung heboh lagi. _"BELOM SAH WOOOOOYYYYY ANAK GUAAAAAAA"_ Seulgi masih histeris. "Jihoonie, kita mau bikin dede bayi yah?" Tanya gua. Jihoon langsung nyubit perut gua terus muterin kepala dia yang tadinya ngebelakangin kamera, sekarang ngadep kamer tapi masih nyender di dada gua. "Iya... yang banyak," Dia ngedongak ke atas terus gua nunduk.

"Jangan salahin hyung kalo kamu gabisa jalan besok. Hyung udah gak tahan," Gua langsung cium lagi bibirnya. Anjir, bangun ade gua. Sumpah bibirnya Jihoon lembut banget... manis pula. Selama ini cuman bisa ngebayangin doang, pas dirasain beneran, melayang gua. Aduh bahaya. Mana in villa honeymoon, otomatis terisolasi dan jauh-jauhan sama villa yang lain, karena ya ini salah satu nya, kalo 'ena-ena' jadi gak ngeganggu tetangga. Makasih umi, abi dan bunda.

"Engh~ D-Daniel..." Desah nya seksi banget. WUANJEERRRR TOLONG DANIEL.

" _TUTUP DULU TELEPON NYA BISA GAK!? DESAHAN NYA JIHOON KEDENGERAN WEY. MERINDING GUA."_ Wendy teriak kenceng banget dan ngomel panjang lebar setelah ngomong itu. Gua nyengir, "Hehe, lupa. Maafin. Dadah~"

PIP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas review nya yang unyu unyu~**


End file.
